Dreamfall: El Viaje más Largo
by Meredy Lestrange
Summary: Novelización en español de la secuela del videojuego de Funcom "The Longest Journey".
1. Contaminado

**Bueno, aquí va el prólogo de la novelización de Dreamfall, la secuela de The Longest Journey, en español.**

**Disclaimer:** **Los diálogos (copiados directamente del juego y traducidos del inglés), los personajes, ideas, historia y escenarios pertenecen a Funcom, empresa creadora del videojuego.**

* * *

Prólogo. Contaminado

Hacía ya varios días que estaba durmiendo en aquella habitación, pequeña y poco más cómoda que una celda de prisión. Las paredes, de piedra antigua, conseguían capturar un frío reconfortante en verano, pero helador en invierno. Allí no había luz artificial, y aquel cuarto estaba amueblado tan solo con una cama dura y un escritorio de madera; la vida de los lama es tan dura como sus camas. La única fuente de claridad era una pequeña ventana que dejaba entrar el resplandor de la luz solar que, aunque pequeño, bastaba para iluminar la habitación entera. Mi única fuente de entretenimiento era el diario en el que en este preciso instante estaba escribiendo mis últimas líneas.

_Estoy en la encrucijada entre el despertar y el sueño. Un camino me dirige al mundo que dejé atrás; el otro camino… El otro camino se dirige a un lugar de sombras. Entre lo familiar y lo desconocido, entre la seguridad y la duda; mi elección parecería obvia. Cualquier hombre cuerdo se volvería, regresaría al mundo que conoce, olvidaría lo que ha aprendido, y viviría su vida gozando de su ignorancia. Pero la verdad es, que es demasiado tarde. Mi decisión ha sido tomada muchos años atrás, cuando me embarqué en este viaje por primera vez; ya no puedo volver. Dejo aquí estas palabras con la esperanza de que, algún día, le sirvan de mapa a alguien más. Para quienquiera que lea esto, suerte en tu viaje. Si alguna vez decides seguir mis pasos, búscame._

_Brian Westhouse._

Garabateé mi firma con pereza, pero a la vez con seguridad; sabía que aquel iba a ser un camino difícil, pero aquella había sido mi elección, y ahora estaba seguro de que era lo correcto. Les he pedido a los monjes que cuiden de mi diario; ojalá ilumine el camino de otra persona. Uno de los monjes entró con prisas a mi habitación. Como todos los frailes en aquel monasterio, este iba vestido tan solo con una larga túnica de color rojo oscuro, y presentaba la cabeza rapada. Junté las palmas de mis manos y le hice una reverencia como saludo; el monje no me imitó.

-Estamos preparados, viajero.- me dijo con voz grave -Su viaje está a punto de comenzar. Sígame.

Seguí al lama por oscuros pasillos sin ventanas, iluminados por la tenue luz de las antorchas colgadas de la pared, al lado de unos objetos llamados "ruedas Mani", que contenían pergaminos enrollados con las palabras "Om Mani Padme Hum" impresas en ellos. Según los monjes, era una bendición. Al final del pasillo se alzaba una imponente puerta roja que llevaba a la otra mitad del monasterio. Seguí al lama por otra puerta, a la izquierda, y pronto me encontré ante la modesta sala de rezo del templo. Era una habitación circular sin ventanas; con una plataforma, también circular, en el medio. Sobre la plataforma había una pequeña mesa redonda en la que descansaban un par de velas. A su alrededor, seis monjes meditaban, con los ojos cerrados y las palmas de las manos juntas. Pensé que sería mejor esperar a que acabasen, para no molestarlos, y me di una vuelta por la estancia. No me había fijado, pero allí había más huéspedes del monasterio que parecía que cuchicheaban a mis espaldas, pues cuando me acercaba me miraban de reojo y se callaban. No me importó, pues pronto desaparecería de allí para siempre. Sin embargo, pude captar algunas palabras antes de que se percatasen de mi presencia.

-…ceremonia. Hemos esperado demasiado. ¿Será él el elegido?- preguntó el más bajito.

-Es entusiasta, es abierto, es perfecto.

-Espero que tengas razón, es nuestra última esperanza…

-Ten fe, el soñador será desatado, y…

-¡Shh! Las paredes tienen oídos- susurró el monje.

¿De qué estarían hablando? Parecía una conversación muy fuera de lo convencional en un monasterio de clausura. ¿Qué era el soñador? ¿Quién era su última esperanza? Antes de que pudiese hacerme más preguntas, el fraile que había venido a buscarme se puso de pie y me habló.

-El ritual está preparado. Suba al estrado, viajero.

Solté un largo suspiro y obedecí. Cada paso que daba hacia aquella mesita redonda rodeada de velas era lento y doloroso, pero mi cuerpo estaba lleno de una asombrosa seguridad en mí mismo. Me coloqué en medio de la habitación y observé como pequeñas hojas verdes volaban rodeándome, guiadas por un viento inexistente. Unas bandas de luz de color azul intenso siguieron a las hojas, y comenzaron a girar a mi alrededor. Asombrado, miré a todas partes mientras un escalofrío me recorría todo el cuerpo; nunca había visto una magia parecida. De repente algo horrible ocurrió. Sentí como si una fuerza desconocida me empujase hacia arriba, elevándome varios centímetros del suelo, y una espantosa sensación de frío me invadió por completo. Sentía como si mi alma estuviese abandonando mi cuerpo, y este se estuviese quedando vacío.

De pronto el frío desapareció, y cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con un paisaje realmente impresionante. Kilómetros y kilómetros de nieve blanca era lo único que alcanzaba a ver a través de la tenue luz de la luna. Me sorprendió el calor que me embriagaba. Lo único que rompía ese armonioso panorama era la figura de un hombre, delgado, desgastado y sin pelo, que llevaba una túnica azul oscuro y portaba un largo bastón. Estaba de pie, al lado de el único árbol en el horizonte, y junto a un pequeño fuego.

-¿Qué...?- musitó.

Me acerqué rápidamente, en busca de la única ayuda que podía encontrar para saber qué estaba ocurriendo. Evidentemente, algo había salido mal. Desafortunadamente, aquel hombre parecía incluso más sorprendido de mi presencia que yo mismo.

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ¡No puede estar aquí! ¡Te encontrará!

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y me estremecí. Su expresión era fría, congelante. Me fijé en su cuerpo, lleno de tatuajes con símbolos extraños, que sin duda significarían algo que yo desconocía, y en un colgante en forma de sol que le colgaba del cuello.

-Yo... no... ¿Dónde estoy?- pregunté desconcertado -¿Qué es este lugar?

-¿Cómo ha llegado aquí? ¡Vuelva por donde ha venido! ¡Rápido! ¡No puede quedarse aquí!

-Yo no... no sé como ir...

El hombre rompió el contacto visual, y se concentró en las llamas que ardían a sus pies.

-Está aquí.- susurró con una voz aún más aterradora y penetrante -¿Qué has hecho? ¿Qué has hecho?

-¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Qué...?

-El soñador...

¿El soñador? ¿Qué era el soñador? Aquello me sonaba de algo, pero no tenía ni idea de qué. Un sonido indescifrable me llamó la atención detrás de mí, y me giré, asustado.

-¡Dios! ¿Qué... es eso? ¿Qué...?

Una gran sombra se había abierto paso entre el azul del cielo, y tomaba una forma cada vez más compacta, hasta formar una masa negra y viscosa. Di un par de pasos hacia atrás, torpemente, sin apartar la mirada de aquella cosa; perdí el equilibrio y me caí. Me sorprendió el hecho de no sentir la fría nieve ni el golpe de la caída, y caí en la cuenta de que, en realidad, no sentía nada en absoluto. Intenté levantarme, pero los nervios y la angustia se apoderaron de mí con facilidad. Me volví a caer y gateé hacia la nada, desesperado, hasta que supe que ya no podía hacer nada.

-No... No. ¡No!- exclamé, totalmente en vano.

Un tentáculo negro había crecido de aquella cosa negra y se había aferrado a mi tobillo con fuerza. Le dirigí una mirada exasperada al misterioso hombre, que me miraba de pie, bastante lejos de donde estaba yo ahora, sin hacer nada. Aquella sombra se enroscaba cada vez más en mi cuerpo, y yo no tenía nada que hacer contra aquello.


	2. Uno

**A pesar de lo largo que quedó (más de 9.000 palabras), decidí dejarlo como un solo capítulo para respetar la división del videojuego. Así que aviso de antemano que el capi es larguito. Aviso, también que tardaré lo mío en publicar el siguiente, por obvias razones (supongo que el capítulo dos será otro tanto de largo).**

* * *

**Capítulo 1. Uno**

Dicen que cada historia tiene un comienzo y un final. Puede que sea verdad en la mayoría de los casos. A veces, sin embargo, las dos cosas son lo mismo. Mi nombre es Zoë Castillo. Normalmente no me veo tan pálida, pero eso es lo que te ocurre cuando estás en coma. Aquel hombre, sentado en la silla al lado de mi cama, es mi padre Gabriel. Soy todo lo que tiene en este mundo; mi madre murió hace quince años y no tengo ningún hermano. Creo que se sentirá muy solo cuando yo no esté. Desearía que hubiese podido hablar con él una última vez, decirle que todo estará bien. Pero eso hubiese sido una mentira. Lo único que hubiese podido haberle dicho es... adiós. Como yo estoy tumbada en esa cama, en la habitación de un hospital, pero te estoy hablando desde fuera, supongo que esto es lo que llaman una experiencia extracorporal. No estoy segura de que me pueda oír alguien, pero he tenido algunas experiencias con voces de ultratumba recientemente, así que voy a probar. Cosas malas van a pasar, y todo el que lo sabe está muerto o se ha desvanecido de la faz de la tierra. Si puedo llegar a alguien, quienquiera que sea, quizás algo pueda hacerse. Así que si puedes oírme, por favor, escucha. Esto es muy, muy importante. Podría ser lo más importante del mundo. Tendrás que perdonarme por usar el cliché más viejo de todos: Todo comenzó cuando...

_Dos semanas antes..._

Allí me encontraba, aburrida, una mañana de primavera más, viendo la tele tumbada en la cama de mi habitación, como todos los días. Mi cuarto era relativamente pequeño, pero tenía todo lo que necesitaba. Tenía forma de medialuna y estaba rodeado de cristales transparentes que daban a una terraza particular. Al lado de mi cama tenía mi baño, y frente a ella se veía la pantalla de mi tele. El suelo apenas se podía adivinar entre todos los trastos que había tirados. En mi única pared había colgados tres cuadros: el de mi padre y el de mis dos mejores amigos. Los periodistas del telediario hablaban incansablemente, pero yo no les escuchaba; hacía tiempo que había perdido el interés por las noticias.

-...causando que la desafortunada vaca explotara. ¿Ryan?- dijo la voz de una mujer.

-¡Muu!- exclamó su compañero, imitando (horriblemente) el sonido del animal -¡Esa sí que es una albóndiga picante!- soltó una risita -¡Errar es humano, perdonar es bovino!- evidentemente, aquel hombre se creía gracioso -Bueno, gente, me estoy quedando sin chistes de vacas. Gracias, Diane. La Estática ha sido culpada de una colisión en cadena que ha tenido lugar esta mañana en la carretera que atraviesa la ciudad, matando a una persona e hiriendo a cinco. Los testigos dicen que un camión de entregas perdió el contacto con la Malla y los sistemas manuales fallaron, causando que se chocara con otro vehículo.

"La estática" era un extraño fenómeno que se había comenzado a producir hacía un par de semanas, y cada vez lo hacía con más intensidad. Afecta a absolutamente todos los aparatos conectados a la malla, es decir, a cualquier objeto electrónico. Nadie sabe muy bien cómo definirlo, pero este problema causa desde grandes catástrofes (aviones y trenes que se detienen de repente...) hasta pequeñas interferencias (pantallas de televisión y móviles que se apagan...). Las teorías sobre qué causa la estática van desde tormentas solares hasta terrorismo, pero hasta ahora nadie ha conseguido explicarla ni ponerle fin.

-Este accidente coincide con el nuevo reporte de la CTU, afirmando la "prueba definitiva" de que la Estática es causada por la actividad de una potente mancha solar.- informó la voz de una mujer -El informe ya ha sido criticado por varias...

De repente la imagen se perdió. Durante unos segundo lo único que podía ver era líneas confusas, hasta que una voz me habló y la imagen se congeló en la de una estremecedora casita negra de dos pisos que flotaba en medio de un paisaje nevado.

-Zoë...- murmuró la voz de una niña.

El canal cambió nuevamente, y esta vez se podía ver a una cría de pelo negro y vestido blanco, frente a la casa.

-Encuéntrala. Sálvala.

La visión volvió a cambiar, y esta vez se podía ver el interior de la casita, amueblada con poco más que un reloj y un par de cuadros, y a la niña sosteniendo un osito de peluche.

-Encuéntrala... sálvala...

Estás últimas palabras me parecieron haberlas oído en mi mente, como si mis propios pensamientos me estuviesen hablado.

-¿Qué era eso?- me pregunté en voz alta, mientras el telediario volvía a sintonizarse -Debe ser alguna especie anuncio personalizado...

Un sonido me sacó de mi ensimismamiento. Provenía de mi móvil. Wonkers, mi Watilla (un pequeño gorila-robot de color morado), se arrastró hacia la cama y me habló con su particular voz grave.

-Zoë, tienes un mensaje.

Fui corriendo hacia una silla, al lado de mi cama, donde descansaba mi móvil, mientras mi mascota volvía a su sitio. Cogí el teléfono y leí el mensaje.

-"Este es un recordatorio automático enviado por..." Mierda, el gimnasio. Tengo que darme prisa.

No tenía mucho tiempo, así que fui hasta mi armario, me vestí con lo primero que vi (o con lo único que creía limpio) y guardé el móvil en el bolsillo. Me quedé mirando el interior del armario, nostálgica, clavando los ojos en una pequeña mochila. No la había usado desde mis vacaciones a Noruega con Reza. Apagué la tele y me arrodillé ante Wonkers.

-Hola, Wonkers.

-Zoë, ¿quieres jugar a un juego?- me preguntó con aire divertido.

-Hoy no, no estoy de humor.

-Oh, vale…

Wonkers parecía algo decepcionado. No me gustaba que estuviera triste, pero un juego era lo menos que necesitaba para animarme. Él podía interactuar con el servidor de la casa y recordarme las citas que tenía previstas, así que le pregunté sobre ello.

-Recuérdame qué hay en mi horario de hoy, Wonkers.

-Bueno, está el gimnasio, a las once y media.

-Vale, ¿y después?

-La fiesta de esta noche.

-¿Y no hay nada antes?

-No, Zoë. Eso es todo.

-Pues sí que necesito un trabajo…

Ahora era yo la que me sentía decepcionada. Decepcionada e inútil. Desde que había dejado la universidad no hacía absolutamente nada más que ir al gimnasio y ver la tele. Solté un suspiro. Wonkers también podía buscar los titulares de noticias que podrían interesarme, aunque estaba casi segura de que todo me parecería indiferente; pero, de todas formas, le pregunté sobre ello.

-¿Y Cuáles son los titulares de hoy?

-Gagan Garlanka ha sido visto con la modelo china Vivian Zhu la noche pasada en la discoteca pija "Bitte". Los testigos dijeron…

-Mmm, no. Siguiente historia, por favor.

-La playboy Baptiste Messod sorprendió a la audiencia...

-Sáltate las noticias de entretenimiento. ¿Hay algo más?

-Ha salido a la luz que "Bingo!", el vino dietético de marca, tiene aún más calorías que...

-¿Tienes alguna noticia _real_?

Wonkers extendió los brazos en señal de indiferencia y arqueó las cejas.

-Tú me has programado para buscar noticias de entretenimiento y titulares relacionados con la dieta, Zoë. Si quieres reprogramar mi filtro de noticias, es fácil.

-No, gracias. Supongo que... miraré en la lista de noticias.

Ahora estaba enfadada conmigo misma y aún más deprimida si cabe. Observé a Wonkers durante unos segundos, mientras él me miraba con sus grandes ojos negros.

-¿No te aburres, siempre aquí sentado en mi habitación? Yo sí.- le comenté.

-Yo no me aburro- me respondió, negando con la cabeza -Yo pienso mucho.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Sobre qué?- pregunté intrigada.

-Sobre el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos divirtiéndonos, Zoë. Los recuerdos me hacen feliz.

-Wonkers...- aquello me había emocionado -Eso es...triste.

-¿Por qué? Yo no estoy programado para estar triste, Zoë. Estoy programado para sentirme feliz, siempre.

-¡Qué suerte! Ojalá yo supiera lo que es eso...

De pronto recordé mi cita con el gimnasio, y que si no me daba prisa llegaría tarde, así que me despedí de mi Watilla (después de convencerle una vez más de que no me apetecía jugar) y bajé las escaleras hacia la cocina. Allí se encontraba mi padre, que debió saber que me acercaba por el ruido de las pisadas, porque cuando me habló ni siquiera levantó la vista de su taza de café. Estaba apoyado en la encimera, desayunando. Me extrañó verle allí tan tarde, pues trabajaba desde por la mañana temprano.

-Buenos días, Zoë.

-¿Papá? ¿Qué haces todavía en casa?

-Bebiendo mi café. El tren no sale hasta la una, así que pensé que podría dormir hasta tarde, para variar.

-¿Tren? ¿Qué tren?- pregunté desconcertada, con el ceño fruncido.

-El tren a Bombay.

-¿Bombay?

-Dios mío, Zoë. ¿Ya te has olvidado?- me dijo con voz suave. Soltó un suspiro de agotamiento que me hizo sentir como una estúpida -Hablamos de ello el martes. Me voy de viaje de negocios a Bombay, ¿recuerdas?

Tras pensarlo unos segundos, caí en la cuenta, y recordé que mi padre tenía razón; me lo había comentado hacía un par de días. Sin embargo, estaba casi segura de que me había dicho que se iba el jueves.

-Oh, Bombay. Ya. Pensé que era el siguiente... espera, ¿hoy es jueves?- le miré a los ojos con tristeza -¡Es patético! Ya no sé ni qué día es...

-Bueno, al menos te has levantado antes del mediodía, que ya es algo.

Sabía que su intención era consolarme, pero él estaba tan seguro como yo de que aquello no era ningún consuelo. Pareció darse cuenta pronto, porque cambió de tema en seguida.

-Bueno... ¿Tienes algún plan esta mañana? Quiero decir, lo que queda de ella.

Dudé un poco.

-Eh... Voy a ir al gimnasio.

-¿Lo ves?- exclamó, en un tono tan entusiasta que hizo que me sobresaltara -¡Todavía tienes pasión por algo!

-Es eso o buscar trabajo en los anuncios y deprimirme por todos los trabajos para los que no estoy cualificada.- respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

-Si de verdad te sientes así, ¿por qué no vuelves al colegio?

No había día en el que no me intentase convencer de que volviera a mis estudios. Yo sabía que no podía estar viviendo así toda mi vida, pero también sabía que había dejado la universidad por algo, y que no iba a volver.

-Papá, no empieces.

-Perdona, Zoë, pero es obvio que no estás feliz aquí tampoco. Cambia tu especialización; biotecnología no es lo único que Cape Town puede ofrecer. O mejor, ¿por qué no te cambias de universidad? Yo te ayudo. De hecho, Bombay tiene una gran escuela de ingeniería biológica. Podría hacer una visita mientras estoy por allí.

Hacía semanas que me había cansado de tener el mismo tema de conversación una y otra vez con mi padre.

-Ya hemos tenido esta conversación. Ojalá fuese tan fácil. ¿Crees que no echo de menos tener ambiciones?- suspiré profundamente, sabiendo que mi padre tenía razón a su manera -Ahora tan solo... No sé ni lo que quiero. ¿Puedes entenderlo, por favor? Necesito tiempo.

-Vale, no te presionaré. Estoy feliz teniéndote en casa, Zoë. Simplemente odio verte así.

-Yo también, papá.- miré al suelo un momento, y volví a sostenerle la mirada -Yo también. Debo darme prisa, ya debería estar en el gimnasio. Ten un buen viaje, ¿vale? ¡Espera! ¿Cuándo vas a volver?

-Todavía no estoy seguro. Podría tomarme un tiempo, dependiendo de... Bueno, no te interesaría. Si necesitas algo llámame. Si no te lo cojo es que probablemente esté en una reunión o en el complejo de seguridad; te llamaré tan pronto como pueda.

-Adiós, papá.

-Adiós, cariño. Pórtate bien, ¿vale?

-Sí, sí...

Rodeé los ojos y nos dirigimos una última sonrisa antes de que saliera de la casa. En cuanto cerré la puerta a mis espaldas, el típico calor de Casablanca aleteó a mi alrededor. Era una ciudad preciosa, bohemia y rica en cultura. Los edificios eran muy típicos de la zona, adornados con plantas, palmeras y pinturas de colores muy vivos. Aunque eran antiguos, estaban completamente restaurados, y la pintura estaba inmaculada en la mayoría de las casas. Algunos todavía tenían, al lado de la puerta, un objeto que se llamaba "buzón". Hacía mucho tiempo la gente escribía mensajes en trozos de papel y los metía dentro. Nadie sabe por qué lo hacían. La localidad contaba con la distribución típica árabe de callejones serpenteantes, que a menudo me hacían sentir como si estuviera metida en un gigantesco laberinto. Era embarazoso incluso para mí, cuando me perdía después de tanto tiempo viviendo en Casablanca; sin embargo, me alegraba saber que no era la única. De vez en cuando mis amigos relataban experiencias parecidas, o incluso peores, en las que a veces tomaban calles que los dejaban a kilómetros de sus casas.

-¡Hola, Zoë!- me dijo una voz femenina el final de la calle.

Cuando me acerqué me di cuenta de que era mi amiga Olivia de Marco, que me sonreía en la puerta de su tienda. Era informática (a mi parecer, la mejor del mundo) y extremadamente inteligente. Tenía una tienda de objetos electrónicos, y fabricaba y arreglaba cualquier tipo de cosa que tuviese disco duro. Su mayor negocio era el de la importación de teléfonos móviles de otros mercados de África, y su posterior venta con un alto margen de beneficio. Ella era también mi mejor amiga.

-Buenas, cariño. ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?- me preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Hola Liv. Voy al gimnasio, y ya llego un poco tarde, así que...

-Escucha, tengo algo a lo que deberías echar un vistazo, ¿no tienes prisa, verdad?

Negué con la cabeza, apenada.

-No puedo llegar tarde otra vez. Jama me volverá a echar el sermón acerca de mi falta de compromiso.

-Vale, cariño. ¿Más tarde? ¡De verdad tienes que ver esto!- exclamó, entusiasmada.

-¡Claro! Me pasaré cuando haya acabado.

Seguí calle abajo hasta llegar a la plaza del pueblo. Estaba compuesta por una fuente central, donde ahora descansaba un transeúnte, y un par de bares que la rodeaban; no era muy grande. Cuando estaba en el instituto, solíamos sentarnos alrededor de la fuente comiendo helado y cotilleando.

-¡Ey, Zoë!- me gritó una voz a mis espaldas.

Me di la vuelta, y vi cómo mi compañera de gimnasio se acercaba corriendo hacia mí con su chándal de todos los días.

-Hola. ¿Footing?

-Sí. Bueno, en realidad estoy yendo al gimnasio para unos ejercicios rápidos antes de comer.- me miró con el ceño fruncido, dubitativa -¿No se supone que tendrías que estar allí ya?

-Eh... sí... Llego un poco tarde.

-Deberías darte prisa.- me miró preocupada -Jama se enfadará.

-Lo sé, lo sé.- dije, cansada -Ya voy.

-Vale, te veré allí.

Me despidió con una sonrisa y siguió su carrera hacia el gimnasio mientras yo la seguía a ella con la mirada. Envidiaba su fuerza de voluntad y las ganas que siempre le ponía a todo. Tras andar varias calles más llegué al final de un pasillo, donde se encontraba el gimnasio. Desde que volví a Casablanca había estado yendo casi todos los días; me sentía mucho más sana... y más liviana. Empujé la puerta con fuerza y la abrí, produciendo un espantoso chirrido. Fui a los vestuarios y me cambié el chándal lo más rápido que pude; subí las escaleras a trompicones, jadeando, y me encontré con la sala de combate medio vacía, exceptuando a Jama y a un par de alumnas. Una de ellas se llamaba Nia; hacía poco que estaba, pero era muy buena y muy competitiva.

-¡Ey, lo has conseguido!- voceó la otra chica -Menos mal. Jama no está de muy buen humor hoy.

Jama era una mujer fría y serena, siempre racional. Era de origen sudafricano, aunque llevaba más de la mitad de su vida en Casablanca. A pesar del aspecto duro que poseía, era una mujer que se preocupaba por sus alumnos y amigos, y siempre daba buenos consejos. Jamás la había visto perder los nervios ante nada. Estaba de pie, frente a un gran ventanal por el que le gustaba mirar la ciudad desde las alturas, haciendo algunos ejercicios físicos. Podías deducir por el aspecto de su cuerpo que era una mujer sana. Aunque su apariencia llegase a ser intimidatoria gracias a su musculatura, todo el que la conocía sabía a ciencia cierta que no le haría daño a una mosca.

Me acerqué a mi profesora, quien no tuvo que darse la vuelta para darse cuenta de que yo había llegado.

-Oh, aquí estás. A tiempo, para variar.

Aquello me había sentado mal.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso de, "para variar"?

-Exactamente lo que he dicho: normalmente llegas tarde, hoy no.- dijo sin mirarme, y con voz suave y calmada.

-¿Qué más dan un par de minutos de vez en cuando? Quiero decir...

-Los minutos y segundos no son importantes- me interrumpió, seria y fría, pero a la vez amable -Pero el hecho de que parezca que te da igual... eso sí es importante.

Sostuve la mirada en Jama mientras ella seguía concentrada, haciendo sus ejercicios de artes marciales.

-Eres la estudiante con más talento, Zoë- prosiguió -Pero ya no le pones corazón. Te falta pasión y compromiso.

Rodeé los ojos; siempre hablándome del compromiso...

-No puedo evitarlo.- me defendí -Simplemente... he perdido interés. Y no solo en las artes marciales, sino en todo lo demás.

-Nada que hagas, si lo haces con pasión, es inútil. Pero vamos a dejarlo ahí y empecemos con la lección.

Jama se detuvo y se quedó unos minutos mirando hacia la ventana, luego se dio la vuelta y me sonrió, invitándome a comenzar con el entrenamiento. Después de un par de minutos de lucha estaba completamente fuera de combate a causa del cansancio.

-Eso ha estado bien, Zoë.- me felicitó Jama al final de la clase -Pero la práctica hace la perfección. Comencemos otra vez.

-No.- le dije con una desesperación que intenté ocultar -Creo que ya he tenido suficiente por hoy.

Jama cruzó los brazos y asintió con la cabeza.

-Muy bien. Continuaremos mañana. Y procura estar a tiempo.

Imité su gesto de cabeza, incapaz de pronunciar nada más que jadeos, y anduve hacia la salida aprovechando la poca fuerza que me quedaba. Sin previo aviso, la tele que estaba al lado de la escalera de caracol se encendió, y de nuevo pude ver el paisaje nevado, la casita de muñecas, y aquella extraña niña, que me miraba con los ojos vacíos.

-Zoë...- susurró.

Aquello ya me estaba asustando. Me quedé allí plantada, frente a la pantalla, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Encuentra a April... salva a April.

De pronto el vídeo se desvaneció, y la televisión volvió a apagarse. Negué con la cabeza, esperando que todo hubiese sido producto de mi imaginación. Pero no lo era, ¡estaba segura de que aquello había sido real!

-¡No me lo puedo creer!- me dije a mí misma -Juraría que ese video me está siguiendo. ¿Jama no tiene siempre la pantalla apagada? Esto está empezando a ser un poco raro...

Bajé las escaleras, me cambié, y salí del gimnasio sin hablar con nadie. De camino a casa me sonó el móvil; era Olivia. Se lo cogí, y su voz llegó a mis oídos inmediatamente.

-¡Ey! ¿Has acabado?- me preguntó, divertida.

-Acabo de salir, voy para allá.

-Guay. Más tarde tengo una reunión, así que quería asegurarme de que te acordabas.

-Estaré allí en unos minutos.- le aseguré.

-¡Nos vemos!

Apagué el móvil y seguí mi camino hacia la tienda de Olivia; en poco tiempo estaría allí. La tienda de mi amiga era inconfundible, con la fachada pintada de varios colores, para que resaltase. Sin escaparates, y adornada tan solo con unas cortinas donde se suponía que debía estar la puerta. Entré despacio, y me encontré con la habitación principal de la tienda. Era muy pequeña, y llena de trastos mecánicos por todas partes; robots, ordenadores, pantallas y decenas de cajas apiladas en estantes.

-Zoë...- me dijo una voz.

Me estremecí. Al principio tuve la esperanza de que fuese Olivia, que se había quedado un poco afónica; pero entonces miré hacia arriba y vi la misma visión de aquella niña una vez más. El mismo paisaje nevado, la misma casita en ruinas...

-Encuentra a April Ryan... sálvala.

Pronto la imagen volvió a la normalidad, y el anuncio de un nuevo robot volvió a manifestarse en la pantalla.

-Esa cosa otra vez... ¿Qué está pasando?- susurré.

Debajo de aquella televisión se abrió una puerta, por la que salió Olivia, con su particular sonrisa. Nunca me había fijado, pero era una mujer bastante guapa. Tez morena, ojos grandes y oscuros adornados con un elaborado maquillaje, y el pelo recogido en pequeñas trenzas. Su ropa era de colores muy llamativos, algo que no sorprendía en absoluto en Casablanca.

-¡Ey! ¿Lo has visto?- le pregunté, con la esperanza de que ella me pudiese aclarar las dudas que tenía sobre el misterioso vídeo.

-¿Ver el qué, querida?

Me sentí algo desilusionada al ver que no me podía ayudar.

-En la pantalla. Vi lo mismo esta mañana. Era como... no sé muy bien cómo describirlo. Como una interferencia,- proseguí tras una pausa -pero no solo sonido. Estaba claro, pero distorsionado. Como una pesadilla.

Mi amiga negó con la cabeza.

-Mmm, no. Podría haber sido la estática. Cada día empeora más. Incluso me desconecté por un momento de la Malla esta mañana!- sonaba desesperada al recordarlo.

"La Malla" es una red sin cables omnipresente que conecta todo los aparatos y llega hasta todos los rincones de la Tierra, incluso a los más remotos. Cortar los transmisores y receptores de la malla instalados en todos los productos es un servicio, de demanda creciente, que proporciona el mercado negro. Cada vez hay más gente, harta de la constante invasión a su intimidad, que se ha decidido a buscar productos "limpios", sin conexión a la Malla.

-Ha sido el momento más aterrador de mi vida desde el Colapso... sin contar aquella vez que me monté en el toro mecánico. ¡Nunca más!- exclamó Liv. -¿Qué viste exactamente?

-Había un paisaje nevado con una casa negra... y una niña pequeña que parecía un fantasma. Y me habla: "Sálvala, encuéntrala". Es algo muy, muy raro.

-Uau, eso sí es aterrador. Nunca he visto eso, definitivamente me acordaría. ¿Estás segura de que no has estado viendo demasiadas películas de miedo últimamente? Quiero decir, si pasas horas frente a la pantalla puedes empezar a ver cosas.

-No empieces tú también con eso, Liv. Ya me siento suficientemente culpable.

-Lo siento, cariño, no quería...

-No, está bien, soy yo. No sé lo que me pasa. Apenas puedo levantarme de la cama por las mañanas. Cada día es exactamente igual al siguiente, y no hago nada para cambiarlo. No tengo colegio al que ir, ni trabajo, y apenas paso tiempo con mis amigos... o lo que queda de ellos.

-Yo te veo todo el rato.- me consoló -A mí no me has abandonado, ¿o sí?

-No, pero eso es porque estás cerca. Si requiriera un poco más de esfuerzo por mi parte... Y eso se aplica a todo. Estoy en piloto automático.- suspiré.

-Probablemente sea el cansancio, cariño. Has tenido un año muy duro. Dejaste el colegio, rompiste con Reza, volviste a casa... Todo eso suele causar algún daño, ¿no?

Miré al suelo y medité sus palabras durante pocos segundos.

-Probablemente tengas razón. Me quejo demasiado. No quiero ser la quejica y patética Zoë. Quiero volver a ser yo misma.- hubo una pausa -Pero es suficiente acerca de mí, ¿que hay de ti? ¿Querías enseñarme algo?

-¿Cómo dices, cariño? Oh, si, claro. Es algo que mola muchísimo.

-Oh, perdona, antes de que me olvide;- la interrumpí - papá está fuera y voy a invitar a un par de personas esta noche. ¿Te gustaría venir?

-Iba a desempacar un nuevo pedido esta noche pero... ¡sí, claro! El trabajo puede esperar. ¿Quién viene?

-Los habituales.

-Genial, suena divertido.- me sonrió -¿Y qué hay de Reza? Hace un montón que no le veo. Le echo mucho de menos. ¿Hay alguna oportunidad de que volváis pronto?

-No es el chico indicado para mí ahora. Quiero decir, le quiero un montón, él es genial. Pero... se estaba transformando en algo demasiado serio- recordar mi antigua relación con Reza hizo que me sintiera nostálgica. -En realidad, era yo la que me estaba volviendo demasiado seria, y era demasiado temprano para eso. Y todo eso de la larga distancia estaba empezando a convertirse en un problema para nosotros. Es bastante irónico que justo cuando cortamos haya vuelto a mudarme aquí, a cinco minutos de su apartamento. Aunque no tenga nada que ver... Estoy feliz mientras sigamos siendo amigos, y sintiéndonos cómodos el uno con el otro. Vosotros dos sois mis mejores amigos. No quiero perder eso. ¿Pero volver? No. Además, no creo que vaya a venir a la fiesta, ha estado muy ocupado.- tras un pequeño silencio, continué -¿Alrededor de las ocho, entonces?

-Llevaré mi amuleto y una botella de tequila. Ahora, tengo algo que enseñarte.

-¿El qué?- pregunté, interesada.

-¡Un software supresor de WSL!

La miré con el ceño fruncido, sin tener ni idea de lo que estaba diciendo. ¿Un supresor... qué?

-Venga, hagamos por un segundo como que no tengo ni idea de lo que me estás hablando.- le dije.

-Vale. Es como... una capa para tu móvil. ¿Quieres ser invisible? ¡Tan sólo toca la pantalla!

La miré muy sorprendida. Sabía que ella era la mejor en temas de informática, pero aquello me sonaba demasiado complicado para ser legal.

-Bueno, en realidad tienes que seleccionar "menú" y "aplicaciones" y después el icono ese que se parece a un pingüino, y después "activar"; pero eso es como uno... dos... tres... Vale, cuatro toques.- prosiguió con su explicación -Un pequeño precio a pagar, dado que ahora eres invisible, ¿verdad?

Ella me miraba con una amplia sonrisa, pero yo aún seguía con el ceño fruncido.

-No lo he pillado.- musité con inseguridad -¿Soy invisible?

Olivia soltó un suspiro, ocultando una risita.

-No, no eres invisible. Eso es imposible, excepto con un traje de combate extremadamente caro, y esas cosas no funcionan ante una lata de spray o pintura. Lo que hace este pequeño programa de hackeo es hacer tu móvil invisible al OJO. Eres ilocalizable. El Sindicato no puede rastrear tu móvil. Mola mazo, ¿eh?

Me quedé con la boca abierta, sorprendida por igual tanto por su genialidad como por su descaro. Escapar del OJO era un delito muy grave; sin embargo, aquello no dejaba de ser realmente impresionante.

-¡Sí que mola! ¿Y cómo funciona? ¿Tan solo, qué, me lo pasas al móvil?

-Sí. Tan fácil como hacer una tarta de fresa. Dame un segundo, y...

Un pitido sonó, y entendí pronto que provenía del móvil de Olivia. Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y se quedó mirando la pantalla.

-¡Ups!- exclamó con inocencia -Esto es importante, cariño. Estoy a punto de comprar un puñado de móviles de Etiopía directamente de la fábrica, realmente baratos. Así que tengo que...

-Cógelo.- la animé -Te veo después.

-Te conectaré al software cuando vuelvas, ¿vale?

Acto seguido presionó un botón del móvil y comenzó a hablarle a su interlocutor.

-Tadiyass, Alem! Dehna neh?- fue lo último que dijo antes de volver a su despacho.

Tan pronto como puse un pie en la calle, mi propio móvil sonó. Atendí de inmediato, pues sabía que se trataba de mi amigo Reza.

-Hola, Reza.

-Hola. ¿Estás ocupada?- preguntó con un tono preocupado, antes de soltar un suspiro.

-Mmm, no mucho, ¿por qué?

-Necesito hablar contigo. ¿Puedes encontrarte conmigo en el Moca Loco?

-Claro, ¿cuándo?

-¿Ahora? Ya estoy yendo hacia allá.

-Vale, te veré en unos minutos.

-Genial, te veo allí.

Corté la transmisión y me guardé el móvil en el bolsillo. Me quedé allí de pie, pensando, durante un momento. Reza sonaba demasiado serio, él nunca había sonado serio. Seguro que era ese nuevo trabajo suyo en el que trabajaba casi las veinticuatro horas del día. Apenas hablábamos, y casi nunca nos veíamos; nunca tenía tiempo para nada. Anduve hacia la plaza a paso ligero, y cuando llegué allí Reza ya se encontraba sentado en uno de los asientos del bar. Para variar, estaba hablando por el móvil. Era un chico guapo, de pelo castaño y ojos oscuros, aunque su aspecto lucía descuidado, igual que las últimas veces que le vi.

-¿Reza?- murmuré.

Él me miró y me sonrió, pero pronto recobró su seriedad.

-¡Ey! Un momento. Río, llámame cuando lo tengas todo listo, estoy con una amiga.

Su voz era algo que siempre me había atraído de él. Era profunda, grave y varonil, pero a la vez suave y melodiosa. Me senté a su lado y, tras despedirse de su amigo, Reza guardó el móvil y se dirigió hacia mí.

-¿Quién era ese?- pregunté con curiosidad.

-Bueno, hola a ti también, Zoë.

-Hola.- le contesté, algo más fría de lo que me hubiera gustado -¿Quién era ese, entonces?

Él se rió, y luego me respondió con una sonrisa:

-Es bueno saber que hay cosas que nunca cambian. Era de negocios.

-Soy curiosa, eso es todo- me defendí -Estoy feliz de que salgas con alguien.

-No es una cita, tan solo...

-Son negocios, lo sé. Tan solo es que no quiero que te sientas extraño hablando de esas cosas conmigo. Aquello ya lo superamos.

-Tomo nota. Me aseguraré de contarte acerca de todas mis aventuras románticas... si algún día ocurren. Bueno, ¿tú qué tal estás?

No quería comenzar a contarle mis problemas, probablemente se deprimiría, así que le mentí. Era mejor así, decirle que estaba bien y que no me ocurría nada.

-Estoy bien. Papá se fue a Bombay hoy, así que tengo la casa para mí sola. Voy a invitar a un par de personas esta noche.

-¿Una fiesta?- me preguntó, extrañado.

-Oficialmente es una pequeña reunión de amigos. Tan solo un par de personas, nada importante. No estoy planeando en tirar la casa por la ventana ni nada de eso.

-Sabes, no creo que tu padre tenga que preocuparse de nada.

-Siempre he sido buena cubriendo las pistas, ¿no? De todas formas, ¿qué pasa contigo, Reza? Has estado ocupado, ¿estás trabajando en una historia?

-Hasta el cuello, como de costumbre. He conseguido dormir unas cinco horas en las últimas, ¿cuánto?, ¿setenta y dos horas?

-Suena como si estuvieras en algo importante.

-Podría ser. Todavía no se lo he llevado a la Mano. Ni siquiera he hablado con Martin del tema. Necesito más fondo, más investigación, pero parece...- dudó un instante -Parece bastante gordo.

-¿Me puedes contar algo?

-No puedo, lo siento.

-No hay problema, no quería entrometerme.

-Lo sé, solo estás siendo inquisitiva y curiosa, como siempre.

Miré al suelo, y sentí como ya no podía ocultarle mi situación emocional a Reza. Él era mi amigo, y yo no tenía nada que ocultarle.

-La verdad es que ya no me siento como yo misma.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, lo estoy... Debería estarlo. No me puedo quejar. Mi padre me ha apoyado, tengo todo lo que necesito, suficiente dinero para ir a dónde quiera... Lo que ocurre es que ya no me importa nada. No tengo metas ni ambiciones. Y odio sentirme así, no soy yo misma.

-Pero tú ya te habías sentido así, ¿no? Me refiero a que... eso fue lo que me contaste cuando cortaste con...

-Lo sé, Reza, pero creía que tan solo era pasajero. Y ahora... Ahora está empezando a preocuparme. ¿Esa así como me seguiré sintiendo el resto de mi vida? Siento como si estuviera defraudando a todo el mundo. Ya ni siquiera puedo mostrar entusiasmo, o valor, para ir a Carpe Town a visitar a Katrina y David. ¿Qué te dice eso?

-Que tan solo estás atascada, eso es todo. Y tan solo han pasado un par de meses desde que dejaste Carpe Town. Te mereces un descanso.

-Sé que estás intentando que me sienta mejor, y te lo agradezco, pero... No sé, necesito algo más que seguridad en este punto. Necesito algo que me haga levantarme por las mañanas, una dirección en la vida, un propósito, algo para...

El móvil de Reza volvió a sonar, y me callé de inmediato.

-Mierda, lo siento, tengo que cogerlo.

-No hay problema.- le dije, mientras él sacaba el móvil de su bolsillo y contestaba la llamada.

-¿Sí?- habló Reza por el teléfono -Gracias. Vale, volveré pronto. Quédate ahí.

Después de su corta conversación, guardó el móvil en el bolsillo y me miró.

-Perdona, Zoë. Estoy un poco estresado hoy. ¿Me decías?

-No te preocupes, sé que tienes cosas que hacer. Hablando de eso, me dijiste por teléfono que querías hablar. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Necesito un favor.- dijo rápidamente, como si le costase pedirlo; como si le doliese y fuera mejor arrancar aquellas palabras del tirón.

-Claro.- accedí de inmediato, pues era una buena forma de matar el aburrimiento -Esta tarde no tengo nada que hacer.

-Genial. No es nada gordo, simplemente necesito que vayas al centro y recojas algo para mí.

-¿El qué?- pregunté interesada. Pero él ignoró mi pregunta.

-¿Sabes donde está situado el edificio Seshadri?

Medité durante unos segundos.

-Mmm... No.

-No está lejos del centro. Hay una compañía que se llama Jiva, un laboratorio de biotecnología llevado por una mujer llamada Chang; Helena Chang. Lo que necesito que hagas es pedirle a ella el paquete. Ella me espera a mí, pero ahora mismo no tengo tiempo, y necesito ese paquete lo antes posible. No quiero usar un mensajero, claro, simplemente porque es...- dudó un momento -material sensible. Chang fue bastante insistente en que lo recogiera yo en persona. Le enviaré un mensaje diciéndole que irás tú a buscarlo. ¿Te parece bien? Quiero decir, no te importa, ¿verdad?

-No, claro. Edificio Seshadri, Jiva, Helena Chang, paquete.- comencé a enumerar -Lo antes posible.

-Y ven a mi apartamento tan pronto como consigas el paquete, ¿vale?- añadió -Yo haré que la Mano que Muerde te pague por un par de horas de trabajo.

-No te preocupes por eso, Reza, no lo hago por el dinero, lo hago por ti.

-Gracias.- dijo con una sonrisa -Te lo agradezco, de verdad.

-Supongo que tendía que irme yendo. Y tú tienes que hacer... lo que sea que tengas que hacer.- bajé la voz hasta alcanzar un susurro burlón -Negocios; alto secreto.

-Buena suerte con la fiesta... quiero decir, la pequeña "reunión de amigos" de esta noche. Por cierto, ¿qué tal van las citas?

-Bien, genial.- contesté con una sonrisa irónica -En realidad, era mentira. Horrible. Ninguna cita esta noche.

-Claro. Yo estoy igual. Es que no tengo... ya sabes, tiempo.

-Te veo en un rato.

-Gracias otra vez por ayudarme, Zoë.

Nos despedimos y él se puso en marcha hacia donde fuera que iba a ir. Yo me quedé unos minutos asegurándome de que me acordaba de todo lo que me había dicho, y me repetí una vez más el plan en mi cabeza. Cuando todo estuvo listo, me apresuré hacia la parada de aerotaxis de Casablanca. Por suerte el taxi ya estaba en la puerta, así que me subí y le pedí que me llevase al edificio Seshadri. Por suerte, el conductor conocía el lugar, y no dudó un segundo en el camino. La entrada del inmueble estaba bajo tierra, y el taxi me dejó en una especie de aparcamiento subterráneo, desde donde se alzaba una torre gigante de cristal con varios túneles transparentes de entrada. Entré por uno de los túneles, llegué hasta la torre y llamé al ascensor. Cuando este se puso en marcha, tardó bastante en llegar a Jiva. Pronto traspasó la fase subterránea y un montón de altos edificios se alzaron ante mi vista; todos pertenecientes a grandes multinacionales. Los coches voladores de última generación invadían los cielos del centro fiscal de Casablanca, muchos de ellos pertenecientes a grandes ejecutivos con mucho dinero. Llegué al último piso y entré a la recepción. En ella tan solo se encontraba una persona, que supuse que sería la recepcionista, pues se encontraba de pie, detrás del mostrador, tecleando en el ordenador. Detrás del escritorio había una pantalla gigante que lucía el nombre de la empresa, y al lado del ascensor había una mesa con un par de revistas, y sillas alrededor. Al otro lado había una máquina expendedora. Después de aprender sobre bioingeniería, nunca más quise comer comida de alguna de esas máquinas; ni hablar, esas cosas estaban llenas de nanobots. Me acerqué a la recepcionista, y esta se sobresaltó al verme. Era una mujer de estatura normal, pelo muy rubio (casi blanco), vestido negro y gafas de sol. Cuando lo habló lo hizo muy bruscamente y bastante maleducada, cosa que me molestó.

-¿Quién es usted?

Arqueé una ceja y la miré a los ojos, o, bueno, a las gafas.

-Vengo a recoger un paquete de la señora Chang. Mi nombre es Zoë Castillo.

-Ella no...- parecía dubitativa -No está aquí ahora. Yo no sé nada de ningún paquete. Va a tener que volver mañana, hemos cerrado.- dijo rápidamente y un poco agresiva.

-¿Cuándo volverá la señora Chang?- le pregunté educadamente y de forma calmada.

-No sé...- volvió a dudar un segundo -Mañana. Estará aquí mañana. Como ya le he dicho, hemos cerrado. Va a tener que irse.

De repente, a espaldas de la recepcionista, la pantalla se encendió. Una mujer vestida con una bata blanca y de pelo negro, recogido en un moño, parecía estar intentando arreglar una especie de cámara de seguridad conectada a aquella pantalla. Lucía desesperada y no paraba de hacer señas hacia la cámara, esperando que alguien la viese. Parecía que estaba encerrada y necesitaba ayuda. Mi corazón comenzó a latir muy deprisa. Tenía que hacer algo, esa mujer estaba en peligro. Algo no iba bien, y la "recepcionista" parecía involucrada; su comportamiento era demasiado raro. Necesitaba distraerla como fuera.

-Gracias por su ayuda, volveré mañana. Eh... Por cierto, es un tinte muy bonito.

-¿Qué?- preguntó la recepcionista, incrédula. A sus espaldas, la otra mujer seguía intentando llamar la atención. Hubiera deseado que la pantalla se hubiera apagado en ese instante, pero no lo hizo.

-Su pelo. Tiene un tinte muy bonito... ¿Qué color es?

-Eh... Yo no... ¡no lo sé!- contestó, tartamudeando -Es una sombra común que vino con... con el implante. Escuche, yo...

-¡Es muy bonito!- la interrumpí -Le queda muy bien. Estaba pensando en teñirme yo de rubio, ¿qué le parece?- aquello era estúpido, avergonzante, pero algo tenía que hacer para distraerla.

-Bueno, quizás... Escuche, no tengo... De verdad, tengo que terminar esto antes de... antes de que me vaya, así que...

La pantalla a sus espaldas se apagó, y la palabra "Jiva" volvió a mostrarse con su particular fondo azul cielo. Solté un pequeño suspiro de alivio, pero en seguida la preocupación me invadió. ¿Y si habían atrapado a la mujer y por eso se había apagado? ¿Y si la ha visto algún enemigo suyo? O quizás ya habría conseguido escapar.

-Y yo siento mucho estar entreteniéndola.- dije, seria y firme -Pero de verdad que necesito ese paquete.

-Ya se lo he dicho varias veces, va a tener que volver mañana.

-Quizás la señora Chang ha dejado el paquete por aquí- insistí -¿Podría mirarlo?

-Lo siento- dijo, negando con la cabeza -Pero de verdad que no tengo tiempo para buscar ningún... paquete.

Mis neuronas trabajaban al ciento diez por ciento, buscando alguna forma de hacerla salir de la habitación. ¡Tenía que encontrar a la mujer de la pantalla! ¡Tenía que entregarle ese paquete a Reza! Necesitaba convencerla para que saliera a buscar un paquete en algún sitio. Tan solo me quedaba suplicar.

-Odio ser una molestia. Pero, ¿sabe?, es mi jefa. ¡Ella me matará si no consigo ese paquete!

-De verdad, no hay nada que yo pueda...

-Lo sé, lo sé, está ocupada. Pero si tan solo pudiera echarle una miradita a esa habitación- señalé la puerta que tenía a mi izquierda -Quizás ella se lo dejó ahí.

La mujer soltó un profundo suspiro de exasperación; estaba a punto de perder los nervios. Por suerte para mí, parecía estar cediendo.

-Vale, echaré un vistazo rápido. Pero si no está ahí, usted se tendrá que ir. De verdad que estamos cerrando.

-¡Muchísimas gracias!- exclamé con una gratitud que no era fingida.

La recepcionista fue hacia la puerta que había señalado, introdujo un código en la cerradura electrónica, y entró dentro de la habitación. Corrí hacia la puerta de cristal que había al otro lado del escritorio, pero no había ningún panel. Probablemente estuviera controlada por el ordenador. Fui hacia el PC que descansaba en el mostrador de la recepcionista, y busqué alguna forma de desbloquear la puerta, mi corazón latiendo aún más deprisa.

-¡Mierda!- voceó una voz a mis espaldas. -Kano, trae tu culo hacia aquí, ¡tenemos problemas! ¿Kano?

Me giré lo antes que pude, y vi que la recepcionista tenía los puños en alto. Yo adopté la misma posición de guardia, con mi cuerpo chorreando adrenalina por todos los poros. Me acordé enormemente de Jama, y todos sus sabios consejos sobre las artes marciales se cruzaron a la vez por mi mente. Tras recibir un puñetazo, no me costó demasiado dejarla fuera de combate. Cuando se derrumbó a mis pies, me quedé allí, a su lado, jadeando.

-¡Está desmayada! No... no puedo creer que de verdad haya noqueado a alguien.

No me quedé mucho rato allí, pues sabía que la recepcionista había llamado a alguien para que viniese, y debía salir de ese lugar cuanto antes. Regresé al ordenador y desbloqueé la puerta de cristal.

Cuando esta se abrió, mi corazón dio un vuelco al oír que las alarmas habían sido disparadas. El sonido de la sirena retumbaba por todo el edificio, e hizo que me pusiera aún más nerviosa. Fui corriendo por la puerta, que daba a un pasillo. Giré la primera esquina a la izquierda y allí estaba la mujer, aporreando una puerta de cristal, encerrada en una pequeña habitación transparente. Fuera de ella, en el mismo pasillo en el que estaba yo, había un gorila de pelo largo y negro, vestido con un traje y unas gafas de sol del mismo color. El hombre estaba introduciendo un código en algún tipo de panel de seguridad de la puerta de donde estaba encerrada la mujer. Se produjo una pequeña explosión en la cerradura, y el gorila se lanzó corriendo hacia mí. Me preparé para recibir el golpe, aunque sabía que mucho no podía hacer ante esa masa de músculos, pero, en lugar de atacarme, el hombre me empujó y salió corriendo hacia la recepción. Era como si no me hubiese visto. No le di importancia, y me acerqué a la habitación de cristal donde estaba encerrada la mujer. Intenté ayudarla a abrir la puerta manualmente, pero no había manera. Me quedé congelada, sin saber qué hacer, hasta que advertí que la mujer me señalaba con el dedo la parte de arriba de la pequeña habitación. Miré a ambos lados y me fijé en una gran caja de metal, a mi izquierda; debería ser capaz de trepar por allí. Me subí rápidamente a aquella caja, y después al techo de la habitación de cristal. Había una pequeña cajita electrónica, que abrí con un toque en la cerradura. Accioné la única palanca que había allí y un sonido me indicó que la puerta ya estaba desbloqueada. Bajé del techo de un salto y, empujando con fuerza, conseguimos que la puerta se abriera. Al hacerlo, un horrible olor llegó a mi nariz; tuve que tapármela para poder respirar con normalidad. La mujer salió del cuarto algo débil, y con la respiración entrecortada.

-Gracias a Dios.- musitó -El gas estaba comenzando a expandirse. Unos minutos más y...

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- pregunté con impaciencia, mientras la sirena me taladraba los oídos -¿Quién era esa gente?

-No es ni el sitio ni el lugar para dar explicaciones. Tenemos que irnos. Ahora.

Y sin decir una palabra más, sin siquiera darme ningún tipo de información, salió corriendo hacia la salida. La seguí rápidamente hasta la recepción, pero parecía que la puerta del ascensor no se abría.

-Alguien ha interferido con el sistema y ha bloqueado todo acceso a esta planta.- me explicó la mujer -Necesitaré encontrar una solución alternativa.

Me quedé observándola mientras ella no paraba de tocar teclas y botones del ordenador.

-He reactivado el desactivador manual. Intenta darle al botón del ascensor. Ahora debería funcionar- me ordenó.

Hice lo que me dijo, e inmediatamente las puertas se abrieron.

-Rápido, entra en el ascensor. No podemos quedarnos más aquí.

Pero no esperé sus instrucciones. En cuanto ella acabó de decir la frase, las dos estábamos dentro y el ascensor estaba en marcha. No hablamos durante el trayecto, pero cuando llegó a la última planta de abajo ambas nos detuvimos y nos miramos.

-Te debo las gracias por haberme salvado la vida.

-No estaba pensando. Yo... yo dejé a alguien fuera de combate. ¡Yo, que nunca había pegado a nadie en mi vida!

-Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer.- me aseguró -Te estabas defendiendo.

-No sé tú, pero yo normalmente no tengo gente detrás intentando matarme.

La mujer negó con la cabeza, y habló con seriedad y preocupación.

-No estaba intentando matarte. Estaban intentando matarme a mí.- hubo una pequeña pausa y rápidamente cambió de tema -Ahora, ¿quién eres tú y qué estabas haciendo en mi laboratorio?

-Soy Zoë Castillo. ¿Usted es Helena Chang?

-Ese no... ¿Castillo?- meditó un segundo -Ya veo... Sí, soy Helena Chang. ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?

La miré con el ceño fruncido, y contesté a su pregunta.

-Pasaba por aquí para recoger un paquete para un amigo mío. Jericó.

-¿Jericó? Le dije que no le daría el paquete a nadie excepto a él.

-No podía venir, ¿no te lo ha contado?

-Nunca recibí el mensaje, quizás haya sido interceptado. Eso explicaría muchas cosas.

Estaba comenzando a asustarme. Entonces Reza estaba metido en algo más gordo de lo que parecía. ¡La vida de gente estaba en peligro!

-Mire, esto no me gusta. Es gente que intentaron... matarte, también están buscando a Rez... Jericó?

-No lo sé. Pero debo irme ahora mismo. Toma, ten esto.

Se sacó un sobre bastante grande de su chaqueta, que debía contener algunos papeles, y me lo tendió.

-Por favor, entrégaselo a Jericó lo antes posible.

-¿Qué es?- pregunté con curiosidad.

-Información.- me contestó tajante -Él sabe qué hacer con ella.

Me quedé pensando unos segundos, y antes de que pudiera irse, volví a hacerle otra pregunta.

-¿Por qué reaccionaste así ante mi nombre, antes? ¿Conocías a mi padre Gabriel?

-¿Tu padre? No, no. Conocía... conocí a un Castillo una vez, hace mucho tiempo.- respondió tartamudeando -Lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo para charlar, debo irme.

-¡Espera! Tengo que preguntar...

-Por favor, entrégale a Jericó el paquete lo antes posible. Y gracias de nuevo por tu ayuda, no lo olvidaré Zoë Castillo.

-¡Ey! ¡Espera!- le grité en vano. Chang ya se había apresurado hacia la parada de aerotaxis y se había largado. Tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle... ¿Qué información contenía ese paquete? ¿Era algo tan importante como para tener que matar por ello?

-¡Maldición!- exclamé -¡Reza va a tener que explicarme muchas cosas!- voceé con un deje de enfado en mi voz mientras me acercaba la parada de taxis. Apreté el botón del panel y rápidamente llegó el vehículo y estacionó delante de mí. Me monté en él y le ordené al conductor que me llevara hasta Casablanca. Tras pagarle, salí corriendo y me dirigí sin pensarlo al apartamento de Reza lo más rápido que pude.

Cuando llegué a su casa, noté que la puerta del portal estaba abierta, así que tan solo la tuve que empujar para poder entrar. En el portal había pasillos a los dos lados, una escalera en frente, y unos buzones. Uno de ellos tenía una placa que rezaba "Reza Temiz, apartamento ocho". No creía que Reza hubiera recibido ningún correo en los cinco años que había estado viviendo allí. Subí corriendo las escaleras y giré en el pasillo del primer piso, a la derecha. Me detuve en seco al observar la puerta del apartamento de Reza, que estaba abierta. Un gato gris salió de ella, me miró, y saltó por la ventana, apresurado.

-Reza no tiene un gato...- me susurré a mí misma. -¿Y por qué está la puerta de su apartamento abierta?

Me acerqué a su casa y entré. Tras dar unos pasos me detuve y miré hacia ambos lados, en busca de mi amigo.

-¿Reza? ¡Reza!- le llamé. Pero no obtuve respuesta, la casa estaba vacía.- Él nunca deja abierto el apartamento, esto sí que es raro- me dije mientras me adentraba más en al habitación.

La casa de Reza era pequeña, compuesta por un salón de doble altura y un baño. En una esquina tenía la cocina, en la otra, su escritorio, la televisión y un sofá; y al otro lado de la sala tenía su cama. Cuando me acerqué hacia su Watilla (una pequeña gorila de color rosa salmón), para preguntarle qué había pasado, me sobresalté al encontrarme a una mujer tumbada en el suelo, inconsciente.

-¡Dios mío!- grité, mientras me llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

La chica estaba conectada a una especie de aparato que no supe reconocer, y no parecía con vida.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunté, arrodillándome a su lado. Pero nadie contestó. -Está... fría- observé, con la voz entrecortada, al tocarla. Definitivamente, aquella mujer estaba muerta. Me incliné hacia el extraño aparato al que estaba "enchufada" la chica. Era un objeto ovalado de donde salía una cuerda que terminaba en una especie de flor, que era lo que estaba enganchado a la cara de la chica.

-Zoë...- susurró una voz conocida.

Levanté la vista y miré hacia el televisor de Reza; estaba segura de dónde provenía ese sonido. Una vez más, la pantalla se había encendido sola y mostraba esa terrorífica y pequeña casa de muñecas en ruinas, frente a aquel paisaje nevado.

-Oh, no. ¡Otra vez no! ¿Qué coño está pasando aquí?- musité, asustada.

Me puse de pie, y volví a encontrarme con la mirada de la pequeña niña de pelo negro y vestido blanco.

-Encuentra a April... salva a April.

La imagen volvió a cambiar, pero esta vez no se apagó, sino que mostraba lo que veía la cámara de seguridad del edificio. Cinco hombres con traje militar, y armados con complejas armas de fuego entraban por la fuerza en el portal y se dividían en grupos. Tres de ellos subían las escaleras.

-Esos son... Son comandos del OJO. ¡Están abajo!

El OJO era una agencia del orden público independiente; una fuerza internacional e intercorporativa creada por el Sindicato tras el desastre del Hundimiento, para evitar que las corporaciones actuasen al margen de la ley.

Nunca había estado más nerviosa en mi vida, aterrada, sentía como el corazón se me saldría del pecho de un momento a otro. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, y de un momento a otro sería arrestada por policías. Había una mujer muerta, y se suponía que yo no debería estar ahí; conseguirían el paquete de Reza, que seguro que contenía algo importante, y probablemente me inculparían a mí del crimen. Consideré saltar por la ventana, pero pronto descarté esa idea ante las altas posibilidades que tenía de salir con la cabeza partida por la mitad. ¿Qué podía hacer? Con las piernas temblorosas, me dirigía hacia su cama, con la idea de, quizás, poder esconderme debajo. Pero no serviría de nada, ellos me encontrarían. Mi corazón dio un vuelco al oír un golpe que anunciaba la llegada de los comandos al piso. Me escondí al lado de la cama, pegada a la pared, rezando para que no me encontraran; pero el mero sonido de mi agitada respiración podía delatarme.

-¡Venga, venga! ¡Manos sobre la cabeza!- gritó uno de ellos, apuntándome con su arma.

-Escuche, yo...- dije, petrificada.

-¡Te lo advertí!

Un ruido sordo llegó a mis oídos, y después... oscuridad.

Cuando recuperé la conciencia, aún con los ojos cerrados, la luz penetraba mis párpados con fuerza. Los abrí, con un dolor horrible de cabeza, y me encontré con una sala gigante, con paredes brillantes de metal, y el suelo del mismo material; en él podía ver mi propio reflejo. Poco a poco me fui dando cuenta de que estaba sola y sentada en una silla, en una habitación sin puertas ni ventanas.

-Exponga su nombre y número CID para el registro.- me ordenó una fría y grave voz masculina. Miré a mi alrededor, para asegurarme de que seguía estando sola, y, en efecto, allí no había nadie más.

-¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Quién es usted?- pregunté desesperada.

-Exponga su nombre y número CID para el registro.- repitió la misma voz.

Me puse de pie, y suspiré. Quizás sería mejor cooperar, al fin y al cabo, no estaba en condición de negociar.

-Zoë Castillo. 449...- volví a soltar un largo suspiro -44929 guión 601421.

-Dirección y ocupación.

-Jardin des Roses 42A, Casablanca, CP 1011. Y... estoy en paro.

-¿Qué estaba usted haciendo en el apartamento del señor Temiz?- me preguntó el hombre.

Dudé. ¿Debía contarle la verdad, o quizás sería mejor mentirle? Preferí decirle la verdad, pues estaba casi segura de que habrían encontrado el paquete, y estaba demasiado nerviosa como para inventarme una buena historia. Después de todo, yo era inocente, no había hecho nada malo.

-Reza... Temiz me pidió que le hiciera un favor esta tarde; es buen amigo mío. Fui a recoger un paquete al centro, y fui a devolverlo justo cuando... bueno, ya sabe.

-¿Dónde recogió el paquete?

-En una compañía llamada Jiva,- hice grandes esfuerzos para recordar todos los datos -localizada en el edificio Seshadri, en el centro. No me acuerdo del piso.

-¿Y a quién se encontró en Jiva?

Medité unos segundos, intentando hacer memoria. ¿Cómo demonios se llamaba la mujer?

-Helena... Helena algo... No me... ¡Chang! ¡Helena Chang! Mire, le estaba haciendo un favor a Reza; me pidió que lo recogiera y se lo entregase, eso es todo. Esta tal Helena tenía algo que la conectaba a la historia en la que está trabajando Reza.

-¿Qué tipo de historia?- me preguntó el hombre, con aquella voz carente de emoción alguna.

-No me lo contó. Nunca me cuenta nada. De verdad, solo le estaba haciendo un favor a un buen amigo.- estaba segura de que lo entendería todo si razonaba con él -Estoy segura de que hay una buena explicación para todo. Reza nunca le haría daño a nadie.

-Si el señor Temiz intenta contactar con usted, señora Castillo- continuó el hombre, ignorando mis palabras -debe llamarnos inmediatamente. Y no se le está permitido abandonar Casablanca sin permiso.- hubo una pausa, y el interrogador alzó un poco más la voz -Ahora, cuénteme otra vez, desde el principio. ¿Qué le había pedido hacer el señor Temiz?


End file.
